Malena (quest)
Malena is a quest from Chapter 1 in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Walkthrough After starting the quest in Lobinden, the guards and Malena relocate to a cave outside Flotsam (near where you first enter Flotsam while running away from the Scoia'tel). You go into the cave (which is populated by many Nekkers. This fight can be difficult because there are many Nekkers and Geralt may be at a low level and will quickly be swarmed and killed. Use a few bombs to damage the Nekkers as they run toward you), and at the end of the cave there are two dead guard bodies full of arrows. Near the bodies is a set of ladders leading up to a locked trapdoor. After returning to the guards you have the option of either accusing Malena of being a Scoia'tel agent (she hangs and the quest ends), or you can choose to listen to Malena's, after which she will convince you to go with her and you are promptly betrayed, ambushed by Scoia'tael. Use hit and run tactics and avoid being surrounded, the elves move almost as fast as you do so don't stay still for long. During the fight Malena flees, you can find her at the abandoned hospital, showed as a ruined structure in the southwest on the map. She is hinding in a corner near the entrance where you can then choose to kill her, give her to Loredo, or let her live one more time. Note * At the end, choosing to side with Malena earns you only 125 XP, while turning her over to the guards to be executed nets you 325 XP. * Possibly due to Patch 1.2, there are alternate endings to the quest. For example during the fight, Melena sometimes stays and does not flee, thus leading to her immediate arrest and giving Geralt no choice to later kill or spare her. Journal Entry : Geralt was wandering around Lobinden when he noticed several guards harassing an elven woman - Malena. The guards seemed to be hurling grave accusations at her. Ever sensitive to displays of intolerance, the witcher decided to investigate. : The elf stood accused of spying for the Scoia'tael and leading guards into an ambush. It was a grave accusation and if she turned out to be guilty, she would be executed. Geralt decided to look into the case. He headed for the cave where the missing guards had gone. He wanted to find out more about their fate. :Geralt noticed bloody traces at the cave's entrance. He eased his sword in its sheath and entered the cavern. :Elf-made arrows were lodged in the soldiers' bodies. Therefore the accusations against Malena were true-the soldiers had been killed by the Squirrels and their bodies fed to the monsters. Geralt went outside, where the elven woman awaited under guard. :Geralt revealed his findings and hid nothing. Malena tried to explain herself. She asked Geralt and the soldiers to follow her and see the proof of her innocence. :The group was ambushed by Scoia'tael by the cliffs. The witcher and the soldiers had to fight for their lives. :Geralt saved the lives of many soldiers by drawing the attackers' attention to himself. The elves were repelled and the commander was grateful, as they managed to capture the murderess. Geralt received a reward for his efforts. Malena, in turn, was arrested, and though I know not her fate I suspect the worst, for I doubt Loredo would treat crimes against his subordinates lightly. See also * Malena, the NPC Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I